Knock Knock
by Hero07
Summary: Beast boy finds that Raven's punch line is the greatest of them all.


Disclaimer: I'm no closer to owning Teen Titans than I am to owning a Ferrari. I own a 25 year old ford taurus.

* * *

"Knock, knock."

"Can't you give it a break, Beast boy?" Robin sighed exasperatedly.

"No way dude! You know what day it is!"

Cyborg and Robin both let out a collective groan. Of _course_ they knew what day it was. Beast boy had been eagerly awaiting its arrival ever since April fool's day, and had never lost a moment's chance to (loudly) remind them of that fact. It was the day that Beast boy had told them emphatically was the 'comedian's Christmas'. Knock Knock Day.

As its name suggested, the main purpose of Knock Knock Day was to honor one of the most well known jokes ever told: the knock knock joke. According to Beast boy, on this magical day all _true_ comedians told only knock knock jokes. Therefore, being a true comedian himself, he proudly proclaimed to his teammates that he would be following the holiday's sacred tradition.

However, the changeling was not content to be the only one celebrating his beloved holiday. Ever since he had woken up he had been adamant that each Titan tell at least one knock knock joke.

"We've been out fighting criminals for the past four hours! It's late, I'm tired and sore, _and_ my batteries are running dangerously low. The last thing I want to do is listen to another one of your stupid jokes!" Cyborg grumbled as he punched in the code for the common room.

"You know how to get me to stop~" Beast boy sang teasingly.

"No. I'm not going to fall for your little tricks."

"C'mon Cy. Starfire's been playing along, and even Robin caved in and told one once she gave him one of her pouts! That leaves only you and Raven. And since I doubt that I'm going to get her to participate, you're the last obstacle to me declaring this a successful Knock Knock day.

Robin shot a glare at the green teen. He knew that Beast boy had been the one to put the alien girl up to asking him to partake in the fun of "a day that promotes friendship and love." If it weren't for the fact that she had given him an _especially _long hug after he had given in, he would have given Beast boy an earful.

"No. I'm not doing it."

"Okay then, I guess I'll just have to keep telling them. Knock-"

"_Knock knock." _Cyborg whispered heatedly.

"Who's theeeeeeeere?"

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"That's the sound you're going to be making if you DON'T SHUT UP!"

Beast boy waved his hands in resignation. "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

They entered the common room to find both Raven and Starfire talking amongst themselves quietly. For an unknown reason, they had both demanded to fly straight back to the tower as soon as the battle with control freak had ended, leaving the three of them to wait for the police. The only thing that they had managed to get out of Starfire before they left was the vague explanation that she and Raven needed to have 'girl talk'. As soon as the two saw that they were back, Starfire gave a mysteriously bright smile and Raven seemed to avoid looking anywhere in their general direction.

Robin raised a brow. "Were you two waiting for us?"

Starfire stared at Raven for a moment before looking back to them.

"No Robin, _I _was not waiting for you to arrive."

She looked back to Raven, and the two of them seemed to have a silent conversation. After a few seconds, Raven gave an imperceptible nod and Starfire beamed.

"Beast boy…I have something to…something to ask you." She said softly as she rose from her seated position and made her way towards him. As she walked past Cyborg and Robin, she eyed them warily…almost as if she was nervous.

'_What in the world is going on?'_ Robin wondered.

Beast boy, for his part, seemed halfway between being confused and shocked.

"Uh, okay Raven. What's up?"

The cloaked girl seemed to refuse to look him in the eye, and instead stared at a point just over his shoulder.

"I wanted to ask-"

"Wait a minute." Beast boy interrupted suddenly. In her pure surprise the girl's eyes sprang back to his.

"You need to ask me something, right?"

Raven pulled her cloak tighter around her and nodded once.

"Yes."

"Well then, it looks like I _will_ get my chance to declare this a completely successful Knock Knock day."

Raven's unsure expression turned to a slight frown.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. If you want to ask me a question, you need to do it in knock knock form."

"Friend, I do not think you realize-"

"No Starfire. If this question is so important, Raven will grant my one _small_ request."

"Beast boy, this isn't-" Raven started.

"I don't hear any knooockiiiiing."

"No, Beast boy, it's not-" she began with an edge of irritation entering her voice.

"La la la la la!"

"**Knock Knock**!" She growled out loudly as she abandoned keeping her cloak from concealing her body and clenched her fists tightly.

"Who's there~?" Beast boy sang joyously as his eyes lit up mischievously.

"The Raven."

"The Raven who?"

"_The Raven _who was going to ask you out on a date, you moron!" She yelled out as the toaster became encased in black magic.

Beast boy, Robin, and Cyborg stared at her in silence while Starfire seemed thoroughly bemused. After a moment Beast boy seemed to recover and shook his head in disappointment.

"Dude, that was the worst punch line I've ever heard. But anyway, what did you want to ask…"

He trailed off as his eyes widened and focused on a point just over Raven's head. His whole body froze and his mouth gaped wide open.

Cyborg walked over to the teen and waved a hand in front of his face rapidly.

"Wow. You really shocked him into silence…way to go!" The tall man said as he slapped Raven's back, the force of which sent her stumbling forward a few steps.

"Yeah," Robin agreed as he too went up to Beast boy and proceeded to poke the still frozen changeling "he was getting really annoying with those jokes. Thanks a lot Raven."

"…Right, stopping the jokes." Raven said as she straightened herself and started walking toward the door leading to the hall.

"Starfire?" She called back as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes Raven?"

"Come get me when he snaps out of it."

"Most certainly, friend."

The door closed.

"Well well well, who would have thought? Raven actually found a way to make the little green bean stop talking." Cyborg laughed.

Robin frowned.

"But don't you think it was a little cruel? If he tries to take her up on the offer once he gets out of this and she tells him that it was just to shut him up, it could really hurt him."

Starfire giggled lightly, and the two turned to find her trying (and failing) to keep her laughter in.

"I do not think that you have realized what friend Beast boy has." Starfire let out between giggles.

Robin glanced at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about Star?"

"My God."

Robin looked back at Cyborg's exclamation, and saw that his expression mirrored Beast boy's, with his attention completely drawn to a spot on the wall over his head.

"What's up…there…"

Up on the wall was a simple clock, lit up in a bright blue light that left no room for mistaking the time.

1:07 AM.

Knock Knock Day had ended one hour and seven minutes ago.

* * *

Well, there we go. As I was finishing up the next chapter for MS, I realized something. All of the Titans were OOC. I haven't written them or seen the show in so long that I forgot how to write them. So, after watching many episodes, I decided to write this nonsensical little thing to get back into the swing of things. That, and I was bored. Sue me (not really).


End file.
